Lust
by shounenai4life
Summary: Take two horny teenage boys. Lock them in a dorm room. Make them best friends. Have one off as being insecure, the other one in need of serious comfort. Want to see what you get? Read to find out. SLASH Harry/Ron romantic smut.


I was bored and this idea decided to implant itself in my mind. So, after an half-hour of typing, this is what i got!

Ron: I would never do that!Well...Maybe I would.

Harry: You made me way OC! At least I think you did...what _would_ I do in this situation?

Those two are so lucky I don't own them, or else they would've corrupted the world past belief with their naughtiness.

* * *

Tears rolled down Harry's face till his vision grew blurry and he could hardly think anymore. It was getting hard to breathe, and since the object of his laughter was still standing in front of him, it didn't seem like he would stop anytime soon.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, eyes slinted in a glare that Harry would be frightened of if he weren't laughing so hard. "I'm glad to know that you find my embarrassment so funny."

"B-but Ron!" Harry stuttered, pointing. "It's still there!"

Ron glanced down, then collapsed unto the bed, picking up a pillow and pushing it against himself. He closed his eyes wishing the day would end, wishing his whole life would end. He was so embarrassed.

Harry finally stopped, now that he could no longer see Ron's bulging pants, and knelt down in front of his best friend, wiping tears from his eyes. "You have to admit." He giggled. "If you caught me getting a hard-on while asking Pansy to the Yule ball, wouldn't you laugh?"

Ron didn't look up from his defeated position. "Not in front of her." He whimpered. "And not all the way back to the common room, and into our dorm room."

Harry's lips were still twitching into a smile, but he tried to come of as being more caring. "I'm sorry." He said, covering his mouth. "That was just way too funny. Did you see the way she stared at it? It's really your fault for being so big."

Ron groaned. "Was it that obvious?" he asked, wishing Harry to answer anything but yes. "Yes." Harry said cheerily, getting up from his bent position. "Top that off with the fact that you ran away so fast you nearly left your pants behind, and it's even worse."

"Why couldn't I have been wearing my robes." Ron groaned. Harry bit down on his lip, but he couldn't help it, and burst into fits of laughter all over again.

"I hate you." Ron mumbled as Harry collapsed unto the floor. "And you know what, you're just jealous!"

Harry arched an eyebrow, sitting up suddenly, a grin still on his face. "And for what, may I ask." He said.

"You're jealous that I can get it up way faster than you. You know that'll come in handy later on in life." Ron said, trying to sound pompous from his curled up position on the bed.

"Take that back!" Harry exclaimed. "I can do it just as quickly as you. Just not at the wrong times is all."

Ron flipped over, not caring if the tent in his pants was even more obvious now. "I bet for your first time you won't even be able to get it up. Have you ever even been hard before?"

"Don't try to backfire your shame on me!" Harry said, scrambling up and tackling Ron in outrage. "Just because this is the worst day of your life doesn't mean you can bring me down with you."

Ron cocked his head to the side. "Can't I? We should start calling you hard-_off_ boy."

They wrestled for a while in silence, with the occasional scream of 'get off of me' or 'take that back', till Harry, looking curiously at Ron's pants, smirked.

"I haven't exactly gotten the chance to get hard you know." He explained, suddenly going still. Ron looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he said.

"Like I mean, I only like one girl, and not sexually anyways. I don't wank, so how am I supposed to get hard?" Harry explained.

Ron looked down, at his rapidly deflating tent, and sighed in relief. Looking at Harry all sad and worried about the fact that he'd never gotten hard apparently was a good way to get him to stop being horny.

"Like you said, you've never had the chance, so don't worry about it." Ron said.

"But…everyone else has been." Harry said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Do you think something's wrong with my…organ or something?"

Ron craned his neck, but couldn't see what he wanted to with Harry straddling him. He flipped the other boy over and inspected him carefully. "I dunno." He said, poking the object of Harry's concern.

"_Ron!?_" Harry snapped viciously, slapping Ron's hand away. "Don't touch me like that!"

"What, you mean like this?" Ron grinned, poking Harry yet again.

"Stop." Harry's face was serious, and where Ron's hand was resting on his hip, he could feel Harry trying to squirm away.

"Well how am I supposed to know if something is wrong with you if I cant even touch you?" Ron said.

"Never mind then." Harry said, fixing his robes. "I don't want to know anymore."

"I think you've never gotten hard because you're afraid of your own cock!" Ron exclaimed, and Harry looked around anxiously, glad no one else was in the room.

"Shut up!" he snapped, trying to get up. But Ron pulled him back down.

"Was I right?" he said, holding tightly unto Harry's waist. "Are you afraid of it Harry?"

"I cant believe I'm discussing this with you." Harry huffed.

"Are you afraid of…sex?" Ron said, his voice softening.

"What? No!" Harry panicked. "How did we get to this point in the conversation anyways? Wasn't I making fun of _you_ just now??"

"Are you afraid Harry?" Ron continued, looking up at the blushing boy. "Let's experiment a bit, shall we?"

"No thanks." Harry said, trying to get up. "I'd rather not. I know what 'experimentation', leads to."

"See!" Ron said, his face lighting up. "You _are_ afraid of it."

"Just because I don't want my best friend touching me, does not make me afraid of…of…" Harry trailed off, not being able to say it.

Ron's eyes were gazing at him in a way that made him forget everything else that he'd been planning on saying, made his indignant demeanor fade away. One of Ron's hand's lifted itself from Harry's waist, and made it's way instead to Harry's cheek. Harry's heart rate quickened as Ron stroked him, touched him, all the time keeping those blue eyes locked with Harry's green.

"Does this scare you? Ron said, and it startled Harry, for he'd forgotten all about the reason why Ron was doing this.

"N-no." he said, honestly. "It doesn't. Ron's hand continued down the path of Harry's body, flipping the fourteen year old over again, so he could have the use of both his hands.

Ron removed Harry's glasses, placing them on the bedside table and then dipped suddenly, running his tongue over Harry's throat.

"R-Ron??" Harry said in shock, his throat constricted with warmth. "What are you doing?"

Ron's fingers quickly, undid the clasp at Harry's neck, undid his robe and then carelessly threw it to the ground. "I'm inspecting you." He whispered, voice suddenly very husky. He looked between Harry's legs again. Nothing.

"You scared?" he asked.

"No." Was Harry's bold answer as a tongue continued down his throat. He would've never imagined being in this position with Ron, and though it was awkward, it was somehow alluring, feeling red hair prickle his throat as Ron dipped lower.

Now Ron's finger's were trailing down his abdomen, caressing Harry's muscles. Harry flinched, then felt his whole body tighten. "You're scared." Ron said, not needing to hear it from Harry's lips.

Harry opened his mouth, but didn't deny it. "Yes." He said. "I'm terrified. So…so don't stop."

Ron looked at him, confusion etched in his features. "Why?" he said.

"I want to get over it, and out of all the people in the world, I want to get over it with you." Harry said. "It would be too embarrassing to ask a girl, and to ask a boy would be way too gay. But you're so close to me it almost feels okay."

Ron blinked. "Okay." He echoed, continuing to stroke Harry's chest. "Umm…so, when you're doing this with a girl, she's probably going to want some playful sex banter to go on."

"Like what?" Harry asked, looking up at Ron.

Ron paused thoughtfully, one hand flat over Harry's nipple through his shirt. "Hmm." He said, as he unbuttoned that shirt. "You know, something like…" He paused to bend down, near Harry's ear as he reached in to caress his now bare chest.  
"Oh Harry, why are you so tense?" he moaned.

Harry's eyes widened at the unfamiliarity of Ron's hushed whisper.

"You're turn." Ron prodded.

"Be-because y-y-y-you make me?" Harry said weakly, his eyes flashing with fright.

Ron smiled, throwing Harry's shirt unto the ground. "You're so cute." He said, continuing with his 'banter'. "Come unbutton me too."

Harry bit his lips and with trembling fingers began to pull Ron's shirt. He'd never felt so insecure about anyone or anything before.

Harry Potter who wasn't afraid of death, but was afraid of sex. His breathing was erratic. He didn't feel like himself.

He took it off slowly, and when Ron nipped at his ear gently, he almost lost his nerve. "Don't be afraid." Ron whispered. "I'll only make you feel good."

"Make me feel good." Harry repeated, trying to keep up.

"Hey, that's good!" Ron said in his normal voice, brightening. "Go on."

Harry blinked at Ron in confusion. 'Oh yeah, I forgot.' He thought.

"Umm…" he said, losing his nerve.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Ron said helpfully.

"Make me hard." Harry said wistfully, honestly. He could still hardly come to terms with the fact that Ron was on top of him, and they were on Neville's bed, and they were flirting and touching like…_lovers. _It was serene and he couldn't help but let go.

"I'll make you more than just hard." Ron growled. "I'll make you want me so bad that the burning passion boiling under your skin will cause you to go wild with want for me."

Looking into Ron's blue eyes, Harry believed him.

Ron continued down his happy trail, ignoring Harry's trembling, and undoing the button's of his jeans.

"Ron!" Harry said, clutching to Ron's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Ron cupped Harry though the thin material of his boxers. "Trust me." He said. "You need to trust me. That's why you're so scared Harry. You're too inhibited."

Harry clutched the pillow Ron's erection had been pressed against, and just that thought got the blood rushing to his face.

"Ron…you promised you'd make me feel good." He accused, suddenly thrusting into Ron's hand. "So make me."

Ron's eyes widened as Harry jerked foreword, and then he smiled. 'Who cares if I'm not gay. I'm horny, and he's hot.'

Reversing, he kissed back up Harry's abdomen and chest, still cupping him through his boxers, which were growing moist with each kiss.

Harry's hair was spread messily across the bed, and his chest was heaving, eyes shining when Ron got up to his face. "Isn't this too…intimate?" he whispered, feeling Ron hovering over him, knowing what he was about to do.

Ron shrugged. "You want me to stop?"

Harry moved up, and pulled Ron gently down, their lips meeting in both their first kisses. It was electrocuting, and Ron felt Harry slowly rising in his hand as a wet intrusion made it's way into his mouth.

Harry was squirming again, but this time just to feel Ron's hand brush against him repeatedly. Their kisses became more heated as passionate as Harry rocked his hips and Ron fondled his fourteen year old best friend through his boxers, little grunts and moans being the only sounds that filled the room.

Inexperienced tongue's clashed, and Harry felt almost high.

Then he shuddered, once, twice, and moaned as he released himself straight into Ron's hand. It brought them back to earth, made them realize what they had done, and as Harry stared at Ron in pure embarrassment, Ron shrugged, looked down and smiled. "I know it may not look that way now." He said, in reference to Harry's now limp organ. "But I swear, you were just hard as rock."

Harry smiled, knowing things were okay.


End file.
